Belonging
by NativeWolfy
Summary: He found his belonging again.


**One thousand and one words in total.**

**Was spawned from something from school, particularly from a teacher.**

**He was telling us about a movie and he gave us a prompt to work with. Belonging. And with this word, this was spawned. I wasn't listening to him talking about the movie, my head was swimming with this already.**

**It's actually shorter then this, maybe 400 words in total. I edited it a bit, made it longer.**

**Don't own Mass Effect, by the way. Bioware owns this masterpiece.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Everyone drifted apart after that.

Their family was broken when only he came out of the life pod. There was no light, no love, no more safe places to run to when things got to be too much for them. There was only the cold, cruel fact that she was gone saving them, and that they'd never see her again.

He was drowning in his sorrow for her, there was nothing to do as they watched her coffin with no body inside get sent away. Flowers and tears covering the top of it as it left. An idiotic memento the Council used as a way to 'remember' her. There was nothing for him to do after that. She was gone.

He couldn't cry, before, after or here. So he cried out in the only way he could, vocally. He screamed, roared, shouted and yelled his sorrow at her death, at the very fact she was taken away from him. Every noise was for her.

Here he was, two years later and he still felt it. That void, that nothingness she left behind. Unspoken things left between them, never to be spoken because she was gone. He decided there was only one way to remember her, one way to make the universe not forget her name. He figured, he might as well start with Omega, the most crime infested planet in the solar system.

He found a team while he was there, sure, they were a bunch of nobodies trying to make the universe-or in their case, Omega-a safe place for the people they cared about, trying to make a difference, even if it was only a little.

And sure, what they were doing and who he was with might have filled the void. Almost, at least.

Then they were gone too. Killed by his own stupidity at trusting the wrong person.

It was his fault they died, his fault for even thinking he could even do something like she did. That he could start a team and actually do something good in the universe.

There was no belonging again, no family. All dead because of him. Nothing left but rage, loneliness and an empty heart.

When he heard the mercs were banding up to try kill him. He should have felt something, but it didn't. It was like nothing even mattered anymore, like when everything was good again, something messed it and he was left with nothing.

The last thought he had before the mercs attacked was of her and what she'd think of everything he'd done, the things he did.

And as he picked off mercs with his sniper, trying his best to kill the ones that managed to get into the base and the ones coming at him from the bridge, he thought of giving up right then and there and just letting them kill him.

Then he'd remember her again.

"Never give up fighting, no matter what. Don't give them the pleasure of getting you easy. Make them work for it if they want you dead so bad."

So he'd keep fighting, if only for her if not for himself.

But when he saw that familiar black and purple armour, he stopped, hesitated for a split second.

It couldn't be her, he knew, he watched the Normandy blow up because of the Reapers, he watched her die.

Maybe it was the mercs messing with him, but then they'd know who he was and he was positive they didn't. He made sure his identity was well hidden, couldn't let them have an edge, right?

So maybe she was here to deliver him to the Afterlife, and really, he could live with that. Nothing to live for without her here, he might as well get delivered to whatever Afterlife he had by her.

Still, it never hurt to hurry her along. She was going mighty slow, after all, even for her. Concussive shots only, of course, he could never her hurt truly. Even if she was an Infiltrator, she threw herself into active.

When she got to him with the two Cerberus officers, he wondered why as he held up a hand for her to wait, taking careful aim at a hidden merc before firing the shot and watching him as he slumped to the ground, dead with a bullet to the head.

Made him wonder why she was with the mercs though, could be a ruse to get to him. It was a possibility. Which made him wonder why she was with Cerberus, when they both knew what Cerberus was like. When they both saw what Cerberus was about.

"Garrus?"

He heard her say as he took his helmet off, sitting down on a crate carefully and propping one of his legs up on another, neighbouring crate. A wearied smile pulled at his mandibles as he saw the shock, joy, awe, love and confusion war in her eyes. She never was simple; confusing, chaotic and lively but never simple.

"Garrus!"

He caught her, their armour and the very fact that they were alien to each other not bothering them or deterring them at all as she hugged him desperately.

Her forehead touched his and he froze again. Quickly brushing the feeling off, he ignored what it meant to his people. She didn't know, couldn't possibly know; and he hugged her back just as desperately.

He ignored the looks they were getting from the two human Cerberus operatives. They didn't matter, not while she was there. They could be ignored, if only for now.

He did want to let her go, still couldn't believe she was alive even as they hugged. The only thing he knew was that he was never going to let her out of his sight, that he was going to protect her till the very end. He was unwilling to let her go, reluctant, even to get a way out of this fight to survive. All for one very simple reason…

He found his belonging again.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Don't know what this means to you guys, not even sure what I'm going to do with this, truth be told.**

**Maybe I'll continue it, not sure right now.**

**So for now, I'll just mark this as Complete.**

**Thoughts, reviews?**


End file.
